50 Ways to Say 'I Love You'
by randomfics
Summary: 50 sentences. 50 ways. OgaxFuruichi


1. Comfort  
Furuichi never did say anything when after a particularly long battle Oga tended to crash in his room.

2. Kiss  
The first kiss they shared had been a mistake- Oga had been ducking a kick, and Furuichi had thrown himself forward to avoid a punch- but two years later and in high school they finally repeated it.

3. Soft  
Furuichi snickered at the delinquent whom thought that Oga having a baby made him soft.

4. Pain  
Oga was used to pain- but seeing Furuichi curled up on the ground gasping for breath made him solemnly swear that someone was going to regret being born.

5. Potatoes  
The still summer night air was broken by the laughter of the two middle school boys as they roasted potatoes over the merrily burning bags of a gang that had tried to beat one of them up.

6. Rain  
Oga scowled at the small, clear umbrella as Furuichi smirked triumphantly; he never told Furuichi that the real reason he smashed that umbrella wasn't because the other wouldn't share.

7. Chocolate  
The grey-haired boy grumbled as he stared at the empty desk in front of him- figures that no one would give him any chocolate, and he was a fool to expect any from Oga.

8. Happiness  
Oga would never admit to it, but his greatest happiness came from seeing Furuichi's awestruck face when he took down a particularly tough opponent.

9. Telephone  
"Oga, why is there only my name on this phone list?"

10. Ears  
Furuichi had somehow dropped into a habit of tugging on his right ear when he really had something he wanted to say but couldn't spit it out; Oga used it as a meter of whether or not he could kick everyone out.

11. Name  
"It's so weird- those two have been friends since middle school, so why do they only use last names?"

12. Sensual  
Furuichi stretched out to his full length on the bed, smirking slightly as he won the game- Oga couldn't quite tear his eyes away from the sight long enough to win the game.

13. Death  
Furuichi doesn't really have a fear of death; after the first few times getting injured by Oga's fights, the black haired boy had promised him that it would be the last time and he sincerely believed those words because it simply was Oga's style.

14. Sex  
"Just for your information, I refuse to be bottom."

15. Touch  
Oga was the only one allowed to touch Furuichi- he had made that clear after wiping out an entire gang after one of them patted Furuichi on the back.

16. Weakness  
Furuichi knew Oga had a weakness for the special dark chocolate treats- whenever he really needed Oga's attention just one of those was enough to bring him back.

17. Tears  
When Oga accidentally stumbled across Furuichi silently sobbing in some back alley, cradling a large bruise, he hadn't asked; but the next day the way to school from Furuichi's house was lined with bodies.

18. Speed  
Kisses were brief, flashing, and stolen behind trees and on top of nearly dead juveniles.

19. Wind  
The hard blast of wind whistled by, plastering both shirt and hair to skin; the discreetly watching other had to admit it was a good look.

20. Freedom  
Furuichi had to silently admit that whenever Oga stood victorious on the battlefield demanding all to bow to him, he had to confine his own joyful laughter.

21. Life  
Life for Oga revolved around two things- Fighting and Furuichi- that is why he wanted to get rid of the annoying third party of Beel, it was cutting into his Furuichi time.

22. Jealousy  
When the man smirked and leaned closer to the oblivious Furuichi, Oga had him thrown out the third floor window before he even realized he was jealous- not that he was.

23. Hands  
Even though hand-holding was for weak pansies in Oga's view, he had to admit it did feel good to know Furuichi was all his when they would sit at home, hands entwined and talking about nothing.

24. Taste  
Oga licked his lips as he pulled back from the stunned Furuichi- the grey haired boy tasted like the curry rice they just ate, and Oga smirked as he realized he was still a little bit hungry.

25. Devotion  
To outsiders they were a classic example of two people who could not stop fighting; in the end though, Furuichi was the one Oga went to for advice, companionship, and knowledge, while Furuichi depended on Oga to keep him safe no matter what happened.

26. Forever  
They knew they didn't have forever- one day they would drift apart and go their separate ways, but that made the time they had together all the more sweeter.

27. Blood  
The first time Oga had bleed, Furuichi had panicked, and Oga ended up staggering home wrapped up like a mummy; by the end of the first year of this, Furuichi had only panicked inside while keeping up a cold, uncaring demeanor outside as he wrapped on a small, discrete bandage.

28. Sickness  
Neither boy had ever been sick for a day in their life; Oga because he was too stupid, Furuichi simply because Oga's stupidity managed to mask him with it's cloud.

29. Melody  
When Kunieda had plucked up enough courage to invite them out to Karaoke, she had found out that neither of them could carry a tune if it had handles.

30. Star  
When Furuichi was younger he had been told to wish upon a star and dreams would come true; that night he tried wishing for a friend that would save him from bullying, the next day he had met someone named Oga Tatsumi... It was either a wish come true or a nightmare come alive and he couldn't decide which.

31. Home  
When Alaindelon had introduced himself to his family, Furuichi had been tempted to crash in Oga's home for the next few weeks out of sheer embarrassment.

32. Confusion  
"Oy, you, grey-head- you're Oga Tatsumi, correct? Get ready to be beaten down- URGH!" "Oy, The one you're looking for is ME!"

33. Fear  
Oga's greatest fear that lingered in the back of his mind locked away wasn't that he'd die one day- it was that one day Furuichi would die while mixed up in one of his fights and that he wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

34. Lightning/Thunder  
As the thunder storm slowly rumbled its way closer, Furuichi yelled for Oga to hurry up in his pounding of the delinquents before the actual storm hit.

35. Bonds  
The two had some sort of secret telepathic bond that the girls envied; without looking at each other they had entire conversations.

36. Market  
Furuichi sighed as he skimmed the packages of candy, ignoring the sounds of people being killed in the background.

37. Technology  
Oga, despite the fact that he rarely showed it, could not handle a computer- the second he became frustrated enough a fist was thrown through it.

38. Gift  
Christmas presents generally consisted of a beaten up gang spelling out a message for Furuichi and a carefully wrapped (slightly expensive/and or rare) game for Oga.

39. Smile  
The first time Oga smiled, Furuichi had nearly crapped his pants at how scary it was; now it was comforting.

40. Innocence  
Oga was innocent- certainly he was a blood red demon that enjoyed mass mayhem and chaos, but he was still innocent in the ways of interacting with people, and depended on his friend to provide the missing link.

41. Completion  
They were not just Oga and Furuichi- they were OgaandFuruichi, a nigh inseparable duo that unless they were together tended to get into a crap load of trouble.

42. Clouds  
As the deep, black clouds filled with rain gathered, Furuichi would jump on the chance to walk Oga home- after all, he was the only one with enough sense to carry an umbrella.

43. Sky  
Oga always did think the idiot Furuichi was a bit like the sky- seemingly transparent and invisible but when it came right down to it, he wouldn't survive half as well without it.

44. Heaven  
It was a bit of heaven on Earth when it was just the two of them sitting on the park bench talking about what was supposed to happen next.

45. Hell  
When he saw Furuichi curled up on the ground, gasping for breath and badly hurt, he realized that he had been dropped into the deepest, darkest Hell possible- and he was going to make certain that he dragged all of those losers right down with him before stepping on their bodies to get back to earth.

46. Sun  
The sun was out, Oga was smiling, and there were forty delinquents prostrating themselves to him calling him 'Master'- all in all, a normal day.

47. Moon  
The moon shone gently, Furuichi was sleeping soundly, and Oga had to think that moonlight really did accent the peculiar beauty Furuichi held.

48. Waves  
Oga floated in shock at the fact that Furuichi had just pointed out- instead of being at this crummy public pool he could be **alone** at the beach with just Furuichi.

49. Hair  
Oga sniffed at Furuichi's hair, "Furuichi, do you use a girls shampoo?"

50. Supernova  
Oga was a supernova, shining brightly and spectacularly, destroying everything in its way- but like all things he needed something to set it off, and that spark always was, and always would be Furuichi.

* * *

a/n: I got the table prompt from a community on livejournal- you might expect more from me later if enough people like it. I've been working on and off this for about a week now. Either way, review please!


End file.
